Chasing After Your Back
by Delusional882
Summary: A boys life is slowly turned upside down with the introduction of girls to his life, having grown up alone and removed in society, he slowly grew close to his friend Alisha. Ten years later and he meets two new girls, one misunderstanding after another and he finds himself stuck with one of the girls, how could this play out?
1. Chapter 1

I'm jolted awake by the sound of my alarm ringing though my room, once again, I forgot to change it from the default to something more pleasant so I'm not jolted awake every time it goes off.

"You still haven't changed that alarm squirt" a deep booming voice came from down the hall.

Loud, heavy footsteps came from the end of the hall, followed by lighter, quieter footsteps.

"Hun, come back to bed, I want to cuddle some more" the hells going on now, did he bring another girl home.

The familiar face of my bastard of a cousin, Kashou, pokes though my door. Kashou has bags under his eyes, and reeks of alcohol, shortly after, the face of a women appears, she lays on his shoulder and wraps her arms arounds around my cousin's waist.

"Yo, squirt, turn that fucking alarm off, me and Annabel are try'n to sleep" Kashou is clearly hungover, he can't speak properly, and is struggling to stand, even worse with the women strung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm on it, now fuck off back to your room" I try my best to sound commanding and confident, clearly I sounded nothing of it, I knew because they both smirked, as if holding back a laugh.

"Your brother is so adorable" my cousin's eye twitches, he hates it when people call me his brother.

"He's my stupid cousin! How can we be related anyway, he looks nothing like me, and he's still a virgin" the girl begins to laugh hysterically, clearly the alcohols' helps her sense of humour.

Despite knowing that the girl was drunk, I couldn't help but get embarrassed, her laughter is so mocking, so I snapped.

"Get the fuck out of my room you drunk assholes, go fuck your brains out, or something, just get you drunk asses out of my room" the girl has stopped laughing, Kashou grabs the girl around the waist and carries her back down the hallway.

I slam my door shut and pick up my phone, just as it vibrates, signalling a message. I press the home button and enter the code into my phone, it's a message from Zakary, it read something like, 'Dude, two new girls coming to our school today, their meant to be smoking hot'.

Zak could never get the idea that I hate the weird text language that he uses, so now I read his texts three or four times over before I can put together the basic ideas of what he's trying to say.

Despite his weird texts, he's a great source of information, people all around the school use him for a variety of things, be it finding peoples crushes or getting cheat sheets for tests. I don't know how he does it, but people love him for what he does.

I write back a quick, one worded response, so that he can't find a reason to text me further, then put my phone back down on my desk and exit my room.

Kashou came to my apartment without a word, he just turned up, now I need consider either upgrading the size, or kicking out Kashou. I would much rather the later, but he does lighten the cost for food and I don't have to work as often, so now I can focus on school work now, the real struggle comes with the daily women.

Every night he comes home with a new woman to screw, and ever since he turned up, I've been lacking sleep. He can go at it for hours, only taking a break to come to the fridge to grab a beer or two, or take the rare bathroom break.

His nightly activities are where he falls short, and his alcohol consumption, he can go through a cartoon or two a day, and there's never a time that he's sober.

He's also a slob, he throws empty beer cans and ramen containers, used and unused condoms, he leaves his clothes everywhere, hell, he practically lives in his underwear when he's at home.

I'm a generally clean person, I occasionally leave my clothes lying around, but at least I clear up after myself. Now whenever I leave my room of a morning and enter our kitchen and dining area, I'm greeted by the overwhelming stench of alcohol and ramen. After half an hour of vigorously cleaning the kitchen, my personal time is gone and I'm to change and leave for school.

The afternoon is no different, bag the rubbish, dump the rubbish, scrub the floor, it's an endless cycle of all work no free time. This plus is daily screwing had made him a hindrance to my daily life, one that I plan to rid myself of shortly.

"Kashou, get your drunk ass out her for a bit" I try my best to repeat the tone of voice I used when I was angry, to 'encourage' Kashou to exit the room, it worked.

The familiar footsteps of my cousin came down the hall to the kitchen.

"What you want kid, I'm busy" Kashou rounds the corner and he's wearing nothing, he left his room butt naked.

"Would it kill you to put some pants on" I use my hand to obscure my view of my cousins 'package'.

"Where both dudes, who gives a shit" the last thing I need to see before leaving for school is my cousin junk.

Kashou walks over to the fridge and pulls out two cans of bear, then he goes to straighten up and smacks his head on the overhanging cupboard.

"Fucking hell, that hurt like a bitch, who put that there?" Kashou didn't sound like he was putting on an act, was he asking that as a question?

"That's been there since you moved in, never moved or changed" I'm desperately trying not to burst out laughing at Kashou stupid, drunk ass.

"Alright, so what did you want?" that's right, I need to get his drunk ass cleaning up after himself.

"Just start cleaning up after yourself, it's disgusting and it shouldn't be my job" this is the first time that I had stood up against Kashou, and I'm shaking. What should be expected, anger, acceptance, right now I'm just trying to stop shaking so I seem more serious.

"I'll think about it twerp, you get going, you'll be late to school otherwise" I'm pleasantly surprised to receive a calm and pleasant response from him, I breath a sign of relief.

"Twerp, Ichijio, you're going to be late, get changed and go" I look up at the clock its eight, I set my alarm for six thirty though, how did this happen, he changed it.

"Did you fuck with my alarm" why do I bother, it's clear he did.

"Less talk, more ass moving" that bastard, I'll have to deal with him later though, now I got to get change, make my lunch, and make it to school, all in half an hour.

Getting changed was a cinch, in my room, throw some clothes on, pick up my phone, leave.

I had received numerous texts over the past few minutes, but if I'm to get out on time I'll have to ignore them for the now. I open the fridge and begin to make today's lunch.

"Squirt, here, just buy something" Kashou hand me fifty dollars and pushes me out the door, to the point that he's almost throwing me out. But I'm grateful, for once he's taking responsibly for his stupidity and trying to rectify them.

My phone vibrated once more, that makes five times since I collected it ten minutes ago, whoever is texting me, is desperate to get through to me. With the time saved from having not to make lunch, I quickly checked my phone to see who was so desperate to get me.

I'm greeted by thirteen texts all coming from one person, Alisha, starting from the first text I read:

"Yo, where are you, waiting for you" I skip the next few and see:

"Icky, hurry up, I'm waiting at the lobby for you" I skip to the last one and see:

"Ichijio Rakku, hurry up, I've been waiting for 20 mins, I'm losing my patience" it would seem that I'd kicked the hornets' nest, what's Alisha doing in the lobby anyways, guess I'll find out when I get down there.

I arrive in the lobby within the minute, Alisha is sitting on the lounge, starring at her phone, hate filling her eyes. The only option is to walk up to her with confidence and masculinity, two things that I completely lack.

I start a solid stride towards Alisha, with my head held high, and shoulders puffed up, I feel like a man, then Alisha looks at me with those eyes.

"Do you have any fucking idea how mad I am right now?" my head drops in shame, and my shoulders shrink.

"Um, no, what are you doing here" Alisha looks down at the floor

"Well I'm pretty angry" Alisha's voice grew softer, and she began to fidget with her house keys in her hand.

"You okay Alisha, you're normally not this timid" Alisha looks up to me, her eyes bloodshot, her eyes begin to well with tears. Alisha quickly wipes her hand across her eyes to remove the tears.

"I'm fine, I just felt like walking to school with you today, that a crime Icky" Alisha's frown is now replaced with a wide smile.

"Let's go Icky, we'll be late if we wait here" Alisha grabs my hand and lightly tugs me out the lobby, at that time I'd completely forgotten about the tears she almost shed, and began to walk alongside her.

I regret not asking more about the tears she almost shed that morning, maybe if I had, things would have been different.


	2. Chapter 2

Alisha and I walked hand and hand all the way to school, it was clear as day that it was awkward for the both of us, but it was a nice feeling, we joked all the way to school about my cousin, it helped with the tension he induced in my heart and bones.

We had arrived at school just before the bell rang, Alisha biology first, and had to head towards one side of the campus, whilst I had English, on the other side. We parted ways, as I quickly left my bags, retrieved my books from my locker, and ran to first period.

The second bell rang as I arrived at class, everyone was chatting as the teacher attempted to gain the attention of the class, soon everyone grew silent, I sat down next to Zak, who looked too excited for an English class.

"Good morning everyone, I would like to introduce our new students, you two can come in now" the door slowly opened and two heads came through the crack, they quickly retreated outside, and the class listened to not so silent muttering.

"Come on you two, I have a class to teach, don't be shy" the two enter the room as all the boys go crazy, without a doubt, this was what had Zak so excited, that fucking pervert.

The two girls that had joined our class where very similar in body shape, maybe twins. One of the girls had long black hair that went down to her upper back, I couldn't see much more because she was hiding behind the other girl. The other girl had black hair that was tied into two pig tails, she looked around the room, mostly in disgust, I don't blame her.

"I'm Kuro, the one hiding behind me is my twin sister Shiro" Shiro came out from behind her sister and looked around the room, her legs are shaking and she begins to fidget with her hair.

"Hi, I'm Shiro" it was very hard to pick up what was said, her quiet and stuttering voice made it difficult.

"Now that you've introduced yourself, go take a seat, there are two right by Ichijio" the teacher point towards me and the girls begin to walk up towards the two empty seats.

Kuro takes the seat closest to me, while Shiro the one furthest, Kuro looks at me, and gives a polite smile, seems I'm in her good books for now. Then she looks at Zac, her smile quickly diminishes.

Zac leans back on his chair and faces Shiro, he gives a nice smile, and Shiro politely returns one.

"So Shiro, what's your cup si… ah" before Zac finishes his sentence, I slam my fist into his crotch, I'm not letting him make another girl hate me.

"Shut up, you bloody idiot" Zak looks at me, hands holding his crotch in pain, and nods in acceptance, before hunching over and laying his head on his desk to recover.

"Um, are you okay?" the quiet voice of Shiro spoke once again.

Zac began to life his head off the desk, I could see the smile that plastered across his face, before he could speak and screw things up, I pushed his head back down onto the desk.

"He's fine, just focus on class Shiro" Shiro turned her head to face the teacher, and class went as usual, Zak lost all opportunities to speak thanks to me, and I may have finally gotten the good books with the girls.

The next class, Sport, went by like a breeze, since the new girls don't share this class with me and Zak, thank god, Soon the bell for lunch period rang.

I headed towards the cafeteria to get something to eat, after sport my stomach was beginning to eat itself since I didn't each breakfast either, at least I can buy something, eventually, since the line is about twenty people long.

"Icky, what happened to your usual packed lunch?" Alisha stands next to me, lunch box in hand.

"I got up late, no thanks to Kashou" Alisha playfully giggled and looked at me, then down the line at the food available.

"You shouldn't eat all that garbage, you'll ruin your figure" what's Alisha going on about, my figure?

"What figure are you talking about" Alisha points to my chest, then places I hand on my arm, I fell my muscles tense.

"You get it now, your surprisingly fit" I'm more worried about how she can so easily touch and prod my body.

"Yeah I get it" I don't really, but this is probably the fastest way out of this awkward situation.

"Good, then come share my lunch, I got plenty, and its way better than this rubbish" people already mistake us for a couple, I can't let this progress anymore.

"Oh, Ichijio" that voice sound familiar

"Who's this girl, your girlfriend maybe" I turn around and see the white-haired beauty, Kuro.

"No, where not dating, she's a good friend, that's all, real…" before I can finish my sentence, Alisha plants a heel into my foot, I try my best to resist screaming in agony.

"Oh, well, thanks for dealing with your buddy, my sister is a little stupid and oblivious to somethings" that would explain a lot of her actions.

"No problem, he need to shut up anyways" Kuro giggles a little, then looks up to me, I only just realized how short she is compared to me, she stops at top of my chest.

"You're a surprisingly nice guy, why do you hang out with such a perv" better give her the short version of the story

"Zak helped me out when times were tough, despite his nature, he stood by me when others walked by, same for this one" I place my hand on Alisha head and lightly rub it.

"That's nice, I want a relationship like that, one so strong that it can't be broken" Kuro eyes look at Alisha and I in admiration, her gaze made my heart skip a beat.

"If you try, I bet you'll find someone who you can put full faith in, anyways, Ichijio and I have places to be, cya Kuro" like this morning Alisha takes my hand and start to lightly tug me out of the line, I take the hint and follow.

Alisha takes me to a table where Zak is seated, she places her packed lunch and sits, she tightly holds my hand, so I sit next to her.

"Look, our resident lovey-dovey couple, has arrived" Zak begins to pick on us, mainly me, I go to smack him over the head, but Alisha holds a firm grip on my hand and shoulder, forcing me to remain seated though all his insults.

The bell signals the end of lunch period Alisha release my hand as Zak and I had towards last period, Math, Alisha takes my hand just before I exit the cafeteria.

"What happened between you and Zak during this period, leave it, you'll ruin your friendship if you hold a grudge" Alisha holds my hand in hers, I look down into her eyes to see how serious she is.

He eyes are deadly serious, she doesn't seem to blink, and she is not joking.

"Okay, okay, I promise" Alisha giver her signature smile, which always seals the deal and proves that she trusts you, despite this being a thing only we do.

Alisha releases my hands and I double time it to Math, the teacher is super strict in Math so I couldn't be late by even a second. Despite going at double my usual speed I only just missed the start of class.

"Mr. Rakku, you late, again, get to your seat" He's not as angry as I thought, usually I would have gotten a detention or some other punishment.

I'll leave it be, I'd rather not challenge getting lucky, I walk over to my seat, only to find Zac missing and in his place, is Kuro, she waves at me and gestures to my seat to sit.

"Where's Zac?" I pull out my chair and take my seat, I place my books on my desk.

"He swapped places with me" he what, why did you do that, Shiro is so timid and oblivious, why did she do that.

"If you're wondering about Shiro, she does the lower math level, so she's safe" I breathe a sigh of relief, Kuro read my mind, but that means that Zac is sitting next to who now?

"Poor Zac stuck between a rock and I hard place now" I follow Kuro's eyes and land on Zac, who is literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. His back is pressed against the wall, while the school bully, 'Rock' looks at him with a deathly stare.

"Reap what you sow, I guess" Kuro looks at me, smiles and gives me a thumbs up, she clearly approves of my words, and although it pains me to watch him suffer, I never promised Alisha that I would protect him from bullies.

The period goes on for a little while uneventful, until there's a knock on the door, the teacher answers the door and Shiro enters, on the verge of tears. Kuro quickly leaves her seat to attend to her twin sister.

The teacher also leaves the classroom to makes sure everything is okay, and as it always goes when a teacher leaves a classroom, chaos sets in. People begin to scream, paper planes take flight, remorse are spread, and so on.

The best part of all this chaos, Zac started getting his ass beat, you see, last week Zac was hitting on Rock's girlfriend, and I would seem that Rock wants some revenge, and I'm enjoying every second of his agony. The Rock starts with a Chinese burn, then moves to wet willies, and everything escalates from there, fists start to fly, people start to cry, the happiness it bought me watching Zac get his ass beat.

It was soon over though, the teacher walked back in followed by the twins, Shiro looks like a mess, and Kuro holds her close to her chest as she walks back to her seat.

"Hey, Shiro okay" Shiro looks at me then quickly retreats into her sister's chest, I hope she's not getting picked on, she is a nice girl after all.

"Don't worry too much, she's overreacting that's all" overreacting, to what, that doesn't calm my nerves.

"No one's bulling her?" Kuro shakes her head and moves an empty chair next to her desk, where Shiro takes a seat. She places both of her hands on my shoulder and leans down to my ear.

"I'll tell you later, for now don't go on about it" I give a few, little nods, before Kuro straightens up and takes her seat.

Lucky, the rest of the class goes calmly and Shiro quietly does her own classes work with the help of her sister.


End file.
